


Ignoble

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Erwin Smith, Gen, and he's nervous af, levi has a job interview, uncreative company name ftw, why do half the things i write have continuation potential?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: He was another perfect looking person in another perfect looking suit, but, to his credit, he didn’t look at Levi like he was yesterday’s garbage that someone forgot to take out like everyone else that happened to see him while he was in the lobby.





	

_Exude confidence_ , Levi reminded himself. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, sat up a little straighter in his chair. _Act like you’re supposed to be here._

Because he certainly didn’t _feel_ like he did. Everyone was walking around like they had been birthed in their Armani suits, five dollar coffee cups in their hands along with the silver spoon.

Levi, on the other hand, couldn’t stand coffee, and, even if he could, certainly wouldn’t pay that much for it. He wasn’t exactly dressed for success, either. Sure, he was in a suit, but it was an ill-fitting one. It belonged to his uncle that he hadn’t seen in years. It smelled like smoke and everything was too big. He had to hike the waistband up to his ribcage in order to get the crotch to fit right, and the arms and legs were so long that he had to fold the extra fabric up and in and pin them in place to get them to stay.

It had him feeling like he was still ten, despite just turning thirty.

“Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi lifted his gaze and looked over to the secretary that had called his name.

“Mr. Smith will see you now,” she said.

Levi nodded and stood, walked toward the opaque glass door at the end of the hall and took another deep breath before going inside.

Erwin Smith - co-founder and co-president of SDZ Stock and Bond - smiled when Levi entered and stood. He was another perfect looking person in another perfect looking suit, but, to his credit, he didn’t look at Levi like he was yesterday’s garbage that someone forgot to take out like everyone else that happened to see him while he was in the lobby.

“Levi, a pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending his hand.

Levi took his hand - god, he hoped his palms weren’t sweaty, he forgot to check - and gave it a firm shake. “And you.”

“Have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and waited until Levi sat before he did the same.

“Let’s get right to business,” he said as he pulled a single piece of paper that Levi recognized as his very short resume in front of him.

“You’ve listed ‘quick learner’ as one of your strengths. As your only strength.”

“Well, I can flip a man twice my size, but I don’t think that’s the kind of strength you meant.”

A small smile briefly twitched to Erwin’s face.

“What made you want to work at SDZ Stock and Bond?”

“The money.”

What Levi would make in one month here would be nearly double what he made with his other three jobs combined.

“It seems the previous employers you listed are also your current ones.”

“Yeah, they know I’m looking.”

“Will you be keeping any of those other jobs?”

“At least one...just in case.” Erwin might hire him, but that didn’t mean he’d keep Levi for long if he fucked up.

Erwin hummed. “You didn’t finish high school?”

Levi sucked in a deep breath and let it out on a quiet, “No.”

“And you’ve been arrested five times?”

“Yeah.”

“We don’t normally get applications that are so...honest.”

“Don’t see the point in lying. You would have found out somehow, I’m sure.”

“That certainly is true.”

This was the part where potential employers always got uncomfortable. Hell, this was why he didn’t meet many potential employers in the first place. But, if Erwin saw fit to schedule an interview with Levi in the first place, that must mean it wasn’t a deal breaker, right?

“Well, I think I’ve heard enough--”

 _Fuck._ Or maybe the interview was just out of politeness - he seemed like the type that would do something to be polite. He didn’t even ask Levi one of those bullshit ‘Where do you see yourself in five years’ questions. It was the shortest interview of Levi’s life. And that sounded like a dismissal if he ever heard one.

“--welcome to the SDZ team, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi stood. “Thank you for your consider…” he trailed off as Erwin’s words caught up to him. “What?”

“Welcome to the team,” he repeated. “You’ll start Monday morning at eight o'clock sharp.”

“...You’re serious?”

“Quite.”

Levi plopped back down into the chair. Holy shit, he couldn’t believe it. He got the job.

“What’s the catch?” he asked skeptically. This was way too good to be true.

“You will be on a probationary period for the first ninety days.”

“I can handle that.”

“That’s good to hear. So, I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathed. “Yeah.”

Things were looking up.


End file.
